fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 12
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star When we last left off on Legend of the Chaos Star, the group of heroes who chose to look for the Purity Star in Iggy Koopa’s castle, which consisted of Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Polywarp, and a reluctant Cranky Kong, ventured through the castle until they eventually came face to face with Iggy, himself. Before engaging him in battle, Polywarp and the others attempted to coax Iggy into handing over the Purity Star, informing him that the universe will eventually be destroyed unless they get ahold of it. As with all the other Koopalings so far, that claim ended up falling on deaf ears with Iggy, and as such, they had no choice but to engage the deranged Koopaling in battle. Using an army of mechanical Chain Chomps, including a ridable, giga-sized one, Iggy battled the heroes, but was eventually defeated in the end. After the young Koopaling was sent flying over the horizon, the heroes were free to claim the third Purity Star. Elsewhere, up at Bowser’s castle, Princess Daisy and Tiptron MKII, who had gotten themselves thrown in one of the dungeons by a brainwashed Princess Peach, were pondering, trying to formulate an escape plan. Shortly after Daisy woke up from a nightmare she was having, she and Tiptron noticed a dream portal, which had a dark mist pouring from it. The mist then formed into a hand, which forcibly dragged Daisy through the portal. Shortly afterwards, she found herself within a dream world; Dream’s Deep, to be exact. As it turns out, the Bat King, Antasma, who was presumed dead sometime ago, was responsible for bringing Daisy there. However, as he noted, he did not bear any ill will towards her at all, and offered his help. After Daisy questioned why Antasma would want to help her, of all people, the latter then went on to explain that his reason for helping the tomboy princess was out of spite towards Bowser, who betrayed him some time ago. Since Daisy desperately wanted to escape the dungeon so she could free Princess Peach and the rest of the Mushroom Castle residents, as well as the fact that they had a common enemy, she decided to accept Antasma’s offer. Now, the questions remain… Is Antasma really one to be trusted under any circumstances? Will our heroes have what it takes to find the last five Purity Stars before all worlds are obliterated? What about Princess Peach? Will she forever stay under the influence of the love potion that was used to make her fall in love with Bowser? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! *Music Cue* Tiptron MKII: *Watches them come through* …! Daisy, you’re back! But…who’s this bat? Is he the one who- Daisy: …Dragged me through the portal? Yeah. This is Antasma, the Bat King. To make a long story short, he has a bone to pick with Bowser also, and he’s here to help us out. Basically, he’s our ticket out of here! Tiptron MKII: Really!? Antasma: Yessss… Quite so! SKREEEEONK! Now, Daisy… I vill lend you my power! *Encircles Daisy and enters her body in a spirit-like fashion* *A dark glow surrounds Daisy shortly afterwards* Daisy: Hey, what did you just do!? Antasma: SKREEEP! As promised, I haff given you my power. Vhy not put it to the test by getting this door out of the vay? I guarantee you… You vill not be disappointed vith the results. SKREEK! Daisy: Alright, here goes… *Walks over to the door, raises her fist, and punches through it, causing it to break* Tiptron MKII: …! Daisy: Whoa! I can definitely see now that you weren’t exaggerating! Antasma, you’re truly something else! Tiptron MKII: I’ll say! Come on, now’s our chance! Let’s free the rest of the prisoners, change Peach back to normal, and stop Bowser and those two psychopaths, Dimentia and Dimention in their tracks! *They rush out of the cell* Elsewhere at Toad Town, where Princess Toadstool’s castle used to be… *Music Cue* Mallow: Uh, Mario? Are you sure this is gonna work? Mario: Yes, I’m positive. I’ve blasted out of plenty of cannons before, including one that’s once gotten me to the moon! If I was able to get up there this way, then I can certainly blast up to where Peach’s and Bowser’s castles are! Geno: I’ll take your word for it, but before you go, answer me this… Are you certain that challenging Bowser at this point is a wise decision? Mario: … Mallow: Yeah, I mean… He still has the Chaos Star, remember? Because of the power he’s absorbed from that thing, none of us were able to put a dent in him! Mario: Maybe so, but there’s no telling exactly when all the others are gonna get back with the rest of the Purity Stars, and I can’t just sit around doing nothing! Along with that void in the sky, the effects of the potion that Dimentia used to brainwash Peach will end up becoming permanent unless it’s cured on time! Geno: Ah, yes, but weren’t Princess Daisy and Tiptron already handling that? Mario: Yes, but we haven’t heard from them in quite a while. There’s no telling whether or not they’ve been captured along with everyone else up there. Geno: True. Bombette: Well, since fighting Bowser head-on is out of the question right now, your best bet would be to sneak that antidote away from him and get out of there as fast as you can! Just as we did while sneaking that key from Tubba Blubba! Mario: *Nods* Okie dokey! Ret ta go, you guys! *Mallow and Geno position the cannon upwards, while Bombette stands next to and lights the fuse with an explosion* Mario: WAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!! *Puts on a Wing Cap and soars through the air* *A warphole appears shortly afterwards, followed by Donkey Kong, Diddy, Cranky, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, and Polywarp* Polywarp: *Looks around* Whoops, I meant to take us all to Merluvlee’s, but I guess my calculations were slightly off. Cranky: “Slightly”? Polywarp: *Glares* Yes, “slightly”, as in the fact that Shooting Star Summit is right around the corner. Mallow: Hey, you guys. I guess everything went okay over at the castle? Donkey Kong: Yep. *Holds up the Purity Star* Cranky: Yeah, we got the stupid star. That’s about as “okay” as things get for this rubbish story. Vivian: *Rises from the shadows through her Veil technique* Hey, everyone. Have you seen Mario? Bombette: Just a little while ago, he used this cannon to shoot himself up to Bowser’s castle. Vivian: Even without all the Purity Stars!? Geno: I’m afraid so. We reminded him of this, but he insisted on going anyway. Vivian: Bowser will kill him for sure! Bombette: Yeah, but he was still willing to take that risk if it meant getting ahold of that antidote to change Princess Peach back to normal. Plus, he told us he’d take off if Bowser spotted him. Mallow: Yeah, and besides… This is Mario we’re talking about, here! He’s gotten himself out of more jams than anyone could possibly count! Vivian: Yeah, I suppose you’re right. *A brown-haired woman with a red dress approaches them* Donkey Kong: P-Pauline! Pauline: Hello, DK. How are you today? Donkey Kong: J-Just fine. What about you? Pauline: I’m doing pretty well. Say, wasn’t this where Princess Toadstool’s castle was supposed to be? I came here for Mario’s surprise party… Diddy: As weird as this may sound, Bowser uprooted the castle at some point and took it into the skies somewhere! Pauline: …An entire castle was lifted into the sky, just like that? Cranky: Yep, that’s SolarBlaze’s genius writing for you. By the way, don’t I know you from somewhere? You look familiar… Pauline: Not that I recall. *Looks toward the others* Oh, my name’s Pauline, by the way. Geno: I’m ♥♪!?, but since that’s hard to pronounce, I usually go by “Geno”. *Insert introductions for the others here* Pauline: It’s nice to meet you all. Vivian: Likewise. Oh, and you said you came here for the party, right? Well, it’s been moved over to Professor E. Gadd’s place in Evershade Valley. Pauline: Ah, I see. How far is this “Evershade Valley”, exactly? Polywarp: It’s pretty far from here, but with my teleportation abilities, we can get there in no time. *Encircles the group and uses her powers to warp everyone (including herself) away* Shortly afterwards at Professor E. Gadd’s laboratory… *Music Cue* “Mr. L” (Mimi): The Green Thunder strikes like lightning once again! *Poses* I am the bold, the fearless… MR. L! *Poses again* Hey, Misterjumpsallthetime! Just watch as I jump on your face! HAVE AT YOU! *Everyone laughs* Luigi: Momma-mia… Is this really what I act like when I become Mr. L? Doopliss: You got it, Slick. *Polywarp and the others come in* Vivian: I’m back! *Looks toward Luigi* I’m sorry I couldn’t come back with Mario. Believe me, I wanted to, but he’s kinda busy at the moment. Luigi: Hey, don’t worry about it. After all, that’s my bro for ya. Polywarp: The Purity Star that we got from Iggy’s castle… I’m going over to Merluvlee’s to drop it off. I’ll be right back. *Floats toward the star and teleports away* E. Gadd: Hmm? Ah, I see we have some new faces! Welcome, everyone! Welcome! My name is Professor Elvin Gadd, and this is my ghost research laboratory! *Insert introductions for the other characters here* E. Gadd: It’s nice to meet ya! Cranky: You’re a professor, you said? So am I! E. Gadd: Is that so? What’s your field of expertise, exactly? Cranky: I specialize in making potions. E. Gadd: Sounds interesting! What kind of potions do you make? Cranky: I make all kinds of ‘em, but don’t go asking me for a potion of good writing, as even my genius is unable to rescue this story from its rightful destiny in the recycle bin. Assuming, of course, someone’s actually bored enough to wanna download this rubbish. E. Gadd: What “story” would that be? I’m not sure I follow you… Cranky: Bah, nevermind. Meanwhile, at Morton’s castle in Arid Aztec… Goombella: Like, ohmigawsh! You’re saying that you know Professor Kolorado? Kooper: Know him? I’m his assistant! Goombella: That’s totally awesome. Coincidentally, I happen to be the assistant of Professor Frankly, who Kolorado was a student of sometime ago. Kooper: Really!? You’re kidding! Goombella: Not at all. I’m, like, dead serious. O’Chunks: ...Who ‘n blazin’ bog rats ‘r’ they? Parakarry: Professor Kolorado is a famed, but somewhat clumsy, archaeologist. O’Chunks: Ah. Now, whadda ya say we get goin’, eh? *They move through the door and find Morton dressed like a pharaoh* Morton: *Belches loudly* Everyone: … Morton: Hey! Hurry up with the next batch, will ya? ???: Coming right up, Prince Morton! *A group of Egyptian-dressed Boos, Paratroopas, and Dry Bones bring in more plates of meat, and Morton continues stuffing his face like a pig* Goombella: Ewwww! What a total slob! I could like, totally puke right now! Kooper: That’s for sure! Parakarry: I hear you… Morton: *Notices them* Halt, who goes there? Ya need somethin’? O’Chunks: Yeah, we’re lookin’ fer- *Notices the Purity Star hanging on the wall* Great leapin’ bog-monkeys! That’s the Purity Star, innit!? Kooper: Yeah, that’s gotta be! Morton: Ah, so you must be some o’ that chump, Mario’s friends! I was told by one o’ the clowns that you’d be comin’ by pretty soon to try ‘n’ take that star from me. *Burps again* Kooper: Yeah, about that star… It’s very important that we get ahold of it. Morton: Why’s that? Goombella: Y’know those two clowns you just mentioned? You see… *Explains* Morton: Whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! You’re tellin’ me that they’re tryin’ to destroy the world!? Goombella: You got it, bucko! Those two are totally psycho! They’re using Bowser, big-time! He has, like, no idea what’s truly going on right now! Kooper: That’s right! If we don’t get ahold of that Purity Star, then not only will the world get destroyed, but the entire universe! Morton: … Parakarry: Yes, but don’t just take our word for it. There’s a growing, purple void in the sky that’ll tell you all you need to know. See for yourself. Morton: *Walks over to the window* Huh? I don’t see nothin’… *The heroes briefly look at one another in confusion and walk over to the window* Goombella: Jeepers! What happened to it? I could’ve, like, sworn it was there the last time we looked… Kooper: I have no idea! Parakarry: I have no explanation either, I’m afraid… O’Chunks: I’ll beddit was one o’ those two clowns who did ‘dis! Goombella: What do you mean? Are you saying that they know how to use illusionary magic or something? O’Chunks: Yeh got it, lass! Dimentio had powers just like it! I’d know, ‘cuz I used ta work wit’ that crazed loon! Morton: Pffft! I’ll bet you guys’re just tryin’ to trick me into handin’ it over! Well, I ain’t buyin’ it! Not for one second! O’Chunks: Then I guess we ain’t got no choice but to ‘ave an ol’-fashioned, no ‘olds barred! Goombella: Yeah, I guess so. C’mon, let’s get him! Morton: *Whistles* *A group of Dry Bones comes in shortly afterwards* *Music Cue* Morton: Get ‘em! *Points* Goombella: *Headbonks some of them* Koops: *Gets into his shell and uses the Shell Toss attack, bowling some of them over* Parakarry: *Gets into his shell and flies into some of them head-on* O’Chunks: *Picks up one of them and tosses them into the others* *Their bones scatter everywhere* Goombella: Oh, yeah! We totally rock! Morton: *Takes out a bottle of hot sauce, drinks some of it, and spits fire at the group* *They dodge* Morton: *Picks up some of the bones and starts tossing them at the heroes* Goombella: *Gets hit by some of them* Owwwww! Kooper: Uhhhhhh! *Gets in his shell* Parakarry: Ahhhhh! *Does the same* O’Chunks: What in the…!? Uhhhhhh! Morton: Now… Go ahead ‘n’ try this on for size! *Picks up more of the Dry Bones’ remains and tosses them at the heroes, all the while lightning the bones on fire* *They start dodging the flaming bones, and begin charging toward Morton* Kooper: *Bashes into him with his shell* Parakarry: *Does the same* Morton: Uhhhhhh! Goombella: *Headbonks him multiple times* Morton: Ugh! Cut it out! O’Chunks: *Grabs Morton by the tail, swings him around, and tosses him through the wall* Morton: UHHHHHH!!! Goombella: Do you give up yet? Morton: *Gets up* Kooper: I guess not… *The fight continues* ''Meanwhile at the Bowser Castle entrance… Mario: WAAAAA-HAAAAA! *Soars through the air, does an aerial flip, and lands on his feet* Koopatrol: …! Dude, isn’t that Mario? Terrapin: Yeah, that’s him alright! Let’s get ‘im! Koopatrol: I dunno, man. He’ll mop the floor with us for sure! I say we should inform the others and gang up on him! Terrapin: Don’t be such a scaredy-cat! We can take him! Besides, if we’re the ones who take him down, we’ll get all the credit! We’ll be heroes around here, even to the higher-ups! Kamek, Kammy Koopa, and even King Bowser himself! Koopatrol: *Nods* Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point. Let’s do it! *They both corner Mario at both sides* Mario: … Terrapin: Okay, on the count of three, we’ll charge him together! One… Koopatrol: Two… Both: …THREE! *They charge toward Mario* Mario: *Squat jumps into the air, causing a loud metal clanging sound as they crash into one another* Both: Uhhhhhhh! *They fall over* Mario: Yes, hee hee! Mario number one! *Does a V-sign pose and takes off* Terrapin: Uggggh… On second thought, maybe forming a mob wasn’t such a bad idea… Koopatrol: *Takes out a whistle and blows it* *Tons of other Koopatrols, Terrapins, and Terra Cottas show up to block Mario’s path* Mario: Here we go again. *Mario starts fighting through them* Again, back at the battle scene at Morton’s castle… *Music Cue* Morton: *Drinks some more hot sauce and blows more fire at the heroes, surrounding them with a ring of flames* Goombella: Uh oh… This is, like, not good… Morton: Heh heh heh! Yeah, for you, that is! Kooper: Ah, this is nothing! *Gets into his shell again, spins through the fire, and launches himself in Morton’s direction* Morton: *Jumps over him* Kooper: *Bumps into the wall and bounces into another* Parakarry: I guess it’s time we’ve found our way out of here, as well. *Flaps his wings, carries Goombella, and flies over the flame ring* Goombella: How about you, bucko? Are you gonna be able to get out of there on your own? O’Chunks: Ah, don’t sweat it, lass! Chunks away! *Rocket farts his way out* Parakarry: *Covers his nose* Goombella: Ewwww! I wish I had a hand to cover my nose with, because that was, like, totally gross! Kooper: *Gets out of his shell* I don’t know what’s making me dizzier… The spinning or that smell! *Covers his nose* Morton: *Leaps into the air, attempting to stomp on the ground* *Just as they dodge, O’Chunks gas gets caught in the flame ring, and an explosion occurs, with Morton getting caught in it* Morton: UHHHHHHHHH!!! Kooper: Whew! That was close! *The smoke clears, and Morton is on the ground, charred up* Morton: Uggggh… *Coughs* Goombella: Are you ready to give up? Morton: Here, it’s…yours. Take it… *Releases the star into the air and slips into unconsciousness* Kooper: Alright, we did it! *Grabs it* Goombella: Yep. C’mon, let’s head back over to Merluvlee’s. *They leave* *Music Cue* Dimention: *Appears* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You’re doing well, heroes! You’re doing well… Meanwhile, again at Bowser’s castle… *The surrounding area suddenly changes into that of Dimension D* ???: *Giggles* Mario: *Looks around* ???: My, my! I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon, let alone here of all places… Mario: Dimentia! Where are you!? Dimentia: *Suddenly appears in front of him* Mario: Waaaah! *Jumps back* Dimentia: Why, hello there, stud. Did you miss me? Is that why you came all this way, to see little ol’ me again? Gosh, I don’t know what to say! I’m flattered! Truly, I am! Still, you could have at least gotten me some flowers, or something! Mario: *Glares* Dimentia: Sheesh, why so serious? I do still think you’re cute and all, but it was only a joke. I know why you’ve really come. It’s because you want that antidote to undo Peach’s “brainwashing”. Am I right? Mario: *Nods* Dimentia: I thought so. *Takes out a glassed bottle with a Boo symbol on it* Mario: Is that it? Hand it over! Dimentia: This isn’t it. As I told you the last time we met, it’s in King Koopa’s possession. This, on the other hand, is an invisibility potion. Pour some of this on yourself, and you’ll be invisible for about fifteen minutes at the most. Using this, you can sneak into King Koopa’s throne room entirely unnoticed, and that antidote will be yours in no time! Mario: … Dimentia: Is something the matter? Mario: You sound almost as if you’re trying to help me, but I don’t get it… If you’re as loyal to Bowser as you claim to be, then why would you want to do that? Dimentia: Yes, I’m loyal to King Koopa, as hard as it may be to believe, but I happen to have a mind of my own. In fact, I bear no grudge against you whatsoever. Plus, being the, as my brother put it, “major romantic” that I am, I can’t help but admire someone who’d go through all this trouble to win back the heart of their special someone. I at least owe you a fair chance for that reason alone, if nothing else. Also, while I do think King Koopa and Princess Peach are absolutely cute together, I’ve begun to have mixed feelings about the whole thing. Mario: What do you mean? Dimentia: There was something King Koopa revealed to me earlier that’s really begun to make me worry. Sure, the potion still did its job of getting Princess Peach to notice him, but as it turns out, there’s a rather dangerous side effect that even I didn’t know about… One that just totally warped her personality like you wouldn’t believe! Mario: How so? Dimentia: You’re aware of how close she was with Daisy and that robotic Pixl, correct? Mario: *Nods* Dimentia: Well, that’s not the case anymore. Princess Peach, of all people, ended up having them locked in a dungeon somewhere! Mario: …! Dimentia: If Princess Peach, while under the influence of that potion, had no qualms with doing something like this to her own best friends, then there’s no telling what else will happen next! She may even overthrow King Koopa so she can have all the power for herself! Mario: Momma-mia… Dimentia: I’m sure you must be wondering why I, of all people, would care about something like this. Well, the truth is, I’m not the monster that most people, especially those star and heart-shaped Pixls, made me out to be. Mario: Oh? Didn’t Dimentio also say that he wasn’t “violent by nature”? I’m sure we all know how that turned out. Dimentia: Not again… Seriously, do you have any idea how much it hurts me that my brother and I keep getting compared to that creep? Mario: … Dimentia: So, back to the matter at hand… I would be more than happy to give you this invisibility potion. However, as I am still a loyal servant to King Koopa, I can’t hand this potion over to you that easily. You’re going to have to defeat me first! Mario: Okie dokey! Ret ‘ta go! *Fighting pose* Dimentia: Hold on a second, now! Mario: Hmm? Dimentia: We’ve been down this road before, and I’ve proven to be no match for you. So, I’d rather settle this one peacefully, if that’s okay. Mario: Um, okay. What do you have in mind? Dimentia: *Giggles* Oh, you’ll see… Meanwhile, at Daisy’s castle in Sarasaland… *A dream portal suddenly appears, followed by Antasma, Daisy, Tiptron, and some Toads shortly afterwards* Toadsworth: Ah, Princess Daisy! Tiptron! Thank goodness you’re alright! At first, I was worried that something may have happened, but from the looks of things, your rescue mission seems to be going smoothly! Daisy: Yep, it’s all thanks to Antasma’s power to create dream portals. Now we no longer have to worry about hijacking Bowser’s clown copters and getting followed by his troops on the way! Toadsworth: A-Antasma!? As in, the fiend who kidnapped Princess Peach back at Pi’llo Island!? Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t he and Bowser in cahoots!? Antasma: SKREEEEP! Not anymore… I no longer associate vith the likes of double-crossers like him! SKREEEEONK! Toadsworth: I’m sorry, what? Am I missing something? Daisy: During the time they used to work together, Antasma ended up getting betrayed in the end. Basically, he’s been wronged by Bowser just as we all have. Antasma: Yes, und I vill tell all of you as I haff told Daisy… You are not the vuns I bear any ill vill towards. Bowser und only Bowser is who I’m seeking to destroy! That is vhy I haff lent my power to Daisy… In order to exact my revenge! SKREEEEEONK! Toadsworth: I see… Antasma: By the vay, I haff been meaning to ask… Who are “Dimentia” und “Dimention”? Tiptron MKII: They’re a brother and sister duo of psychopathic clowns with dimension-bending powers. They’ve recently joined the Koopa Troop as Bowser’s minions, but in reality, their sole reason for joining was to orchestrate a scheme of their own! In other words, they’ve played Bowser for a fool! He’s basically nothing more than a puppet at this point, a mere tool that’s being used to satisfy their dark ambitions, rather than his own! Antasma: Vut’s that? Bowser is being used!? SKREE HEE HEE HEEEEE! Yessss… How delightful! Serves him right! I haff no pity for him vutsoever! Daisy: Neither do we, but the thing is… Dimentia and Dimention have tricked him into doing something that affects everyone else, as well! The Chaos Star that they helped him create… They misled him into thinking that it would simply give him the power he needed to beat his enemies, but that was only partly true. What they didn’t tell him is that it’s created a void in the sky that’ll not only destroy this world, but the entire universe! Antasma: Vut in the…!? They vish to destroy the universe!? Tiptron MKII: Yes. The only things that can combat the power of the Chaos Star are the eight Purity Stars, which Dimentia and Dimention have stolen. Unless we have them, Bowser is pretty much invincible! That’s why Mario, Luigi, and all the others are currently trying to hunt them down… So they’ll be able to defeat Bowser and save the universe! *A nearby explosion is heard outside* Antasma: SKREEEP! Vut vas that!? Daisy: I don’t know, but I’m going to check it out! *Rushes out the door* Tiptron MKII: *Follows* Antasma: *Does the same* Although Antasma, Daisy, and Tiptron have successfully made it back to Sarasaland after having saved more of the Mushroom Castle residents that were being held prisoner, there's another problem that’s arisen in the process. Could this possibly be an attack from one of Bowser’s minions, or is there an entirely unexpected surprise that’s awaiting them outside? Additionally, Mario, in his one-man mission to obtain the antidote to the love potion, has been able to successfully avoid a confrontation with Bowser so far, but ended up running into Dimentia in the process! Supposedly, she has no interest in engaging him in battle again, and has instead issued another challenge. What does the seemingly psychotic jester have in store for the heroic plumber? Could she possibly have some sort of trick up her sleeve, or is she actually being sincere? Last, but not least, another Purity Star has been retrieved. This, plus the ones that the other heroes have obtained at Larry’s, Ludwig’s, and Iggy’s castles makes four in total, which means that they’re halfway there! Do our heroes have what it takes to find the remaining four? If so, will there be enough time to do so, due to the void getting increasingly larger as time goes by? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction